The load torque of a workpiece to be upended varies as the cosine of the angle with respect to the horizontal, of the radius vector directed from the lifting fulcrum to the center of gravity of the load. The load torque increases to a maximum when the work piece has been lifted so that the center of gravity is horizontally level with the lifting fulcrum and then decreases as the upending operation is completed. The upending of large rolls of paper and the like having a center of gravity relatively close to the level of the lifting fulcrum, requires a relatively large initial drive torque to bring the center of gravity of the roll above the fulcrum of the upending apparatus. Prior art examples of upending apparatus have employed cumbersome auxilliary lever systems to increase the initial driving torque applied to the carriage moving the work piece. These prior art systems must be located adjacent to a sunken portion of the supporting floor so as to accommodate the motion of the auxilliary lever systems. Such a requirement precludes the convenient portability of the upending apparatus from one location to another.